


we can melt into each other

by camboy_hynjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin has a tattoo, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Changbin’s air conditioner broke the day before, and he has an appointment for the repairman to fix it tomorrow morning. He would have warned Hyunjin if he knew he was coming over, suggested they hang out somewhere besides his apartment. But now Hyunjin is here, laid out on Changbin’s bed clad in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206
Collections: Summer Boy





	we can melt into each other

Changbin freezes in his bedroom doorway, mouth gaping open as his eyes are glued to his bed. Namely, the person stretched out on his bed, lounging against Changbin’s pillows with his long limbs splayed out across the blankets. It’s no rarity for Changbin to come home to find Hyunjin playing video games on his couch, or eating takeout he ordered for both of them to share. He gave his best friend a key to his apartment and told him he was welcome to come over anytime for a reason. But he never expected to come home to find Hyunjin like this. 

It’s summer, so temperatures are rising in Seoul. Changbin’s air conditioner broke the day before, and he has an appointment for the repairman to fix it tomorrow morning. He would have warned Hyunjin if he knew he was coming over, suggested they hang out somewhere besides his apartment. But now Hyunjin is here, laid out on Changbin’s bed clad in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. 

Changbin makes a strangled noise in his throat, and Hyunjin lifts his head, looking over his shoulder at Changbin. “You’re home!” he chirps, like this is normal, like Changbin typically comes home to Hyunjin nearly naked in his bed. 

His brain nearly short circuits at the thought. 

“Where the fuck are your clothes?” 

Hyunjin pouts, his full lips jutting out even more than usual. “It’s too hot!” he whines, flopping back down onto the pillows. 

“My aircon is broken, dumbass.” Changbin shrugs his bag off his shoulder, setting it down on his desk as he heads towards his bed. 

“Yeah, I figured that out when it wouldn’t work when I messed with it.” Hyunjin’s words are muffled by the pillow he’s buried his face in. 

Despite Changbin’s best efforts, he can’t help but stare, his gaze following the slope of Hyunjin’s broad shoulders, down his back, stopping short when he sees a splash of black ink above the waistband of his underwear. “You have a tattoo?” 

Hyunjin looks up again, flipping his long, blond hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, why?” 

Changbin shrugs. Finally, he manages to move from his doorway, stepping towards the bed. “Just didn’t know. What’s it of?” 

Hyunjin smirks, which is always a dangerous sign in Changbin’s experience. “Why don’t you take a closer look and find out?” 

He stretches himself out more, like an invitation. Changbin’s eyes flick to the tattoo again. It’s a lotus flower design, stretching across the whole expanse of his lower back. A tramp stamp. Hyunjin has a fucking tramp stamp. 

What he says is, “It’s beautiful.” 

And it is. It isn’t trashy like the ones he’s seen on girl’s backs in porn. It hugs the curves of Hyunjin’s lower back perfectly, the ink clean and crisp, like it was destined to be there. 

“That’s not all of it, you know.” Changbin looks up to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. He’s smiling, like he knows a secret Changbin is dying to know. 

Maybe he’s right. 

“It’s not?” 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “It goes all the way down on one side, ending right above my thigh.” 

Changbin follows that line of thought. If it stops above his thigh, that means... “You have a tattoo on your ass?” 

Hyunjin giggles. “That is what that means, yes.” As if Changbin’s brain wasn’t short circuiting enough already, he adds, “You wanna see?” 

Changbin’s eyes dart to the swell of Hyunjin’s ass automatically, before politeness can intervene and make him stop. He can’t lie: he’s attracted to Hyunjin, and has been since the moment they met, in the dance practice rooms of Changbin’s company. 

Changbin had entered the dance practice room at the time he booked to find Hyunjin drenched in sweat, his shaggy bangs—black at the time—sticking to his forehead with perspiration. He was beautiful, his lithe dancer’s body visible through his thin t-shirt. Changbin was smitten, even more so when Hyunjin came up and introduced himself, apologizing for using the practice room past the time he had booked. Changbin forgave him on the condition he eat takeout with him, and that’s how their friendship started. As they grew closer over the past few months, Changbin’s feelings deepened, though he didn’t dare voice them in fear of making Hyunjin uncomfortable if he didn’t feel the same. 

But now Hyunjin is here, in Changbin’s bed, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. He’d be naked if not for his boxer briefs, the boxer briefs he’s just offered to take off, or invited Changbin to take off—in order to see his tattoo, sure, but... the end result will still be Hyunjin naked in his bed. 

The air is way too thick, suddenly, stifling. Changbin feels like he can’t breathe. Hyunjin probably doesn’t have any ill intentions, he simply wants to show his friend his tattoo, and here Changbin is, stiffening in his shorts from the idea. He’s a terrible person. Hyunjin deserves better. 

“Changbin?” Hyunjin’s voice snaps him out of it, and when he meets Hyunjin’s eyes, there’s concern in them. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” His voice sounds strained to his own ears, and he narrowly avoids the urge to wince. “Just... don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” And that’s the truth, at least. 

Hyunjin smiles, dimples poking out on his cheek. “If I was uncomfortable, I wouldn’t have asked.” He shifts on the bed, so his ass juts out into the air a bit more. Damn it, Changbin can’t stop staring. “But you didn't answer my question, hyung. Wanna see?” 

“Yes,” Changbin says, before he can change his mind. He watches as Hyunjin slips his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, slowly wiggling them down, until the fabric rests at the tops of his thighs. He wasn’t lying: the ink curves in an intricate pattern down the swell of one cheek. It’s beautiful, a work of art, but it’s also undeniably hot as fuck. 

“Like what you see?” Hyunjin asks, after several seconds of silence, and it’s only then that Changbin manages to tear his eyes away from Hyunjin’s bare ass. Hyunjin giggles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Changbin flushes. There’s no way Hyunjin didn’t notice him staring, and he doesn’t have a straight explanation for that. “I—” he starts, stalling. 

Hyunjin giggles again, locking eyes with Changbin. “I’m not made of porcelain, you know. I won’t break if you touch me.” 

_Touch?_ Changbin must have heard wrong, there’s no way Hyunjin’s implying... 

“I see the way you’re staring,” he says softly. “It’s okay, hyung.” 

Changbin can hear the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. This is everything he’s told himself he wasn’t allowed to fantasize about for the past few months. Hyunjin is his friend; Changbin doesn’t even know if he likes guys, and he’s too chickenshit to ask. But Hyunjin has caught on to the way Changbin is staring at his ass and told him it’s okay. He’s asking Changbin to touch the tattoo on his ass while he’s naked in Changbin’s bed. 

Without a word, Changbin traces the tip of the flower on Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin shivers automatically, sensitive. “Your skin is so warm,” Changbin murmurs, getting lost in the way his fingertips glide over Hyunjin’s skin as he moves them over the intricate pattern. 

“Your aircon’s broken, dumbass,” Hyunjin quips. 

Changbin bursts into laughter, not expecting that.“Sorry about that. I would’ve told you to meet me somewhere else if I knew you were coming over.” 

Hyunjin hums, going lax beneath Changbin’s touch. “But then you wouldn’t have me almost naked in your bed.” 

Changbin stills for only a split second, but Hyunjin notices, rolling over onto his back to face Changbin. Only Changbin isn’t looking at his face—with his boxer briefs pulled down to his thighs, his naked length is on full display, thick and heavy between his legs. He’s big. _Really_ big. Changbin cannot stop staring, and when he opens his mouth, all he manages to blurt out is “You’re naked. Oh, wow.” 

“Hey,” Hyunjin starts, and for a moment Changbin is scared he’s in trouble, that he’s crossed the line and gone too far this time. But Hyunjin is smiling when Changbin looks at him, soft with compassion. “I’m down for anything, you know. Whatever you want, hyung.” 

This is a bad idea. They haven’t discussed this. Changbin has no idea what Hyunjin wants from him, and though he’s watched plenty of porn and had one-night stands with a couple women, he’s never actually been with a man before. But the problem with Hyunjin being naked in his bed is that Changbin is thinking with his dick and not his brain, so he barely manages to blurt out “Can I kiss you?,” only waiting for the slight nod of Hyunjin’s head before he surges forward, cupping Hyunjin’s face in his hands as their lips meet. 

Hyunjin’s lips are soft, pillowy, like what Changbin imagines kissing a cloud would be like if clouds were warm and wet. He’s gentle too, letting Changbin take the lead, and god, Changbin just wants to melt into him. He lets his body settle on top of Hyunjin’s, and Hyunjin must have the same idea, because he wraps his arms around Changbin to pull him even closer. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that,” Hyunjin murmurs when they part. 

Changbin’s heart thuds in his throat, trying to process that Hyunjin actually said that. “You... what?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hyunjin starts, and when Changbin doesn’t respond, the corners of his lips quirk up in a smile. “I don’t know if you’re dense or just really oblivious. I didn’t think I was subtle.” 

Changbin stitches this together with everything else that’s happened since he came home, and it finally clicks in his brain. “Hyunjin.” 

“Yes, Changbin?” 

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He’s been so convinced that Hyunjin didn’t like guys, could never like him, but now that the evidence is all laid out in front of him... “Do you... like me?” 

Hyunjin bursts out laughing, and Changbin has half a mind to be offended until Hyunjin says, “Of course, dummy.” 

Changbin wasn’t expecting this answer, but thinking back, it makes perfect sense. All of the little things Hyunjin does that Changbin took as signs of their friendship, like Hyunjin staying over at his apartment more than his own house, ordering takeout Changbin likes when he knows he’s working late in the studio. Him nearly naked in Changbin’s bed. 

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot.” 

Hyunjin laughs again, shaking his head. “You’re not. You know now, right?” There’s a blush to his cheeks that wasn’t there moments ago, and his voice softens. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is,” Changbin says before he can stop himself. Whether Hyunjin means his feelings or the position they’re currently in, Changbin doesn’t know, but he’s more than okay with both. 

“Kiss me again?” Hyunjin asks, and Changbin is happy to oblige, slotting their lips together easily. He lets it linger this time, now that he knows he has full permission. Hyunjin shifts underneath him, and Changbin is suddenly hyperaware of his lack of clothes when he feels the swell of Hyunjin’s dick filling out against his thigh. 

The worst part is that it makes his own dick stir in interest. 

“I meant what I said earlier you know,” Hyunjin says, catching his eyes when their lips part. “I’m down for anything you want, hyung.” 

“Anything?” Changbin asks, breathless. Even though Hyunjin is telling him it’s okay, he’s still cautious. This isn’t a one-night stand with a woman he never cared about that he can run away from afterwards. This is Hyunjin, his best friend. If he does something wrong, or this is a mistake, it will have lasting consequences on their relationship. He doesn’t want to do anything Hyunjin isn’t 100% on board with. 

“Anything,” Hyunjin confirms, kissing him again. “I wanna know what you’re thinking about.” 

“You,” Changbin says immediately. “You’re so fucking hot, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin giggles. “I know.” It’s so cocky, but that’s so Hyunjin. “Anything else?” 

Changbin hesitates. He’s never allowed himself to fantasize about Hyunjin like this because he never thought it would be okay, so now that he can, he only has the vaguest ideas of what he wants. “I want to fuck you,” he admits, watching as a light blush colors Hyunjin’s cheeks. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Hyunjin says softly. “I want that too.” 

Changbin moves to get up, and Hyunjin whines, hugging him tighter to stop him from leaving. 

“Relax,” Changbin chuckles. “I just have to get the lube.” 

Hyunjin lets him go, then, relaxing his arms as he settles back onto the bed. “Hurry up,” he whines, and Changbin doesn’t have to look to know he’s pouting. 

He slows his steps on purpose, teasing him, and the impatient whine he gets in response has him laughing. “Don’t be such a brat.” 

“I've wanted you for months, I’m allowed to be impatient.” 

Changbin’s stomach flips. Hyunjin—who looks like a model with his pretty lips and sparkly eyes and toned, tanned body—has wanted _him_ for months? That sounds fake. 

“You have me now," he says softly, returning to the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. Hyunjin spreads his legs to accommodate him, and Changbin can’t help staring. He’s taken his underwear off, finally, in the time it took Changbin to get the lube, so now he’s completely naked, his long, smooth legs falling open just for Changbin. 

“You're gorgeous,” Changbin praises, settling between Hyunjin’s legs. 

Hyunjin tugs at his t-shirt impatiently. “Let’s get some of your clothes off too, yeah?” 

Changbin obliges with a chuckle, pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. “Better?” 

“Much.” Hyunjin wastes no time in putting his hands on Changbin’s body, feeling up his chest. “You’re so muscley.” 

“I take it you like that?” 

Hyunjin nods, biting his lip as he stares at Changbin. Changbin feels his face heating up, but he tries to distract himself by warming the lube bottle up between his fingers. 

“You sure this is okay?” he asks again. 

“Yes. I promise if it’s not, I’ll tell you.” 

Changbin leans up for another kiss before opening the lube and slicking up his fingers. Hyunjin squirms a little, and Changbin chuckles. “I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

Hyunjin whines. “That’s the problem.” 

“Be patient.” Carefully, Changbin presses the tip of a finger against Hyunjin’s hole, looking up to see Hyunjin’s reaction. His eyes flutter a little, but his expression remains mostly unchanged, no traces of discomfort on his face. 

“Please, hyung,” he says softly, and Changbin is powerless but to oblige, sliding the tip of his finger inside him. It meets little resistance, which is good. Changbin doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Have you done this before?” he asks. 

Hyunjin nods, his face flushing pink. “Have you?” 

Changbin shakes his head. “Not with a boy,” he admits. 

“That’s okay,” Hyunjin says gently, carding his fingers through Changbin’s hair. “And if you change your mind, that’s okay too, you know.” 

“I know,” Changbin says with a soft smile. As if he would change his mind about having sex with Hyunjin. “But thank you for saying it.” 

Prep goes relatively quickly. Changbin’s fingered himself before, so he knows how to do it, even if it is a little different doing it to another person. And his fingers are a lot shorter than Hyunjin’s, so it’s no more of a stretch than what Hyunjin’s already used to. But Hyunjin gets impatient, tugging at Changbin’s belt loops to get attention and pouting when Changbin looks up at him. “Can you hurry up and get your pants off and fuck me?” 

Within moments, Changbin’s shorts and underwear are on the floor, and he’s settled between Hyunjin’s legs with a condom on. Hyunjin’s legs are hooked around his waist, keeping him there. 

“Ready?” Changbin asks. 

Hyunjin nods. “Been ready. Please move.” 

Changbin does, shifting his hips forward so the tip of his cock pushes into Hyunjin. Hyunjin moans immediately, and Changbin can’t tell if he’s being dramatic or if it really just feels that good. Changbin is careful to keep his pace slow, giving Hyunjin time to adjust, but Hyunjin seems to have other intentions, wasting little time in rocking his hips back onto Changbin and moaning again. 

Changbin groans. Hyunjin is warm and slick from all the lube, but still tight around him. “Fuck, Jinnie.” 

“Yeah?” Hyunjin manages, his voice strained. 

“Feels good.” Changbin hooks a hand under Hyunjin’s leg, holding him up. “You feel so good.” 

“Good. Want you to feel good too.” 

Changbin takes slow, measured breaths, trying to keep his composure and resist the primal urge to fuck into Hyunjin hard and fast right away. But Hyunjin squirms on his dick impatiently, and Changbin can’t keep himself from rocking forward. 

“Like that, yeah, more of that,” Hyunjin whines, high and breathy in his throat. Taking that as a sign he’s adjusted enough, Changbin grips his hip and starts to thrust in properly. This may be Changbin’s first time with another boy, but it isn’t that different from his experience with women, at least on his end. The thrusting is similar enough, even if the feeling is totally new. Not just physically, but emotionally, it feels so much more meaningful with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin arches his back, and Changbin feels himself slide even deeper inside, letting out an involuntary moan. “So pretty, baby, so good.” 

“Wanna be good for you.” Hyunjin licks his lips, reaching down to take himself in hand. His hands are big too, so his massive dick looks proportional at least. 

“You are. Fuck, Hyunjin, you’re unreal.” 

Hyunjin smiles, dazed. A light sheen of sweat covers his whole body now, and his bangs are stuck to his forehead. He’s beautiful, and at least for right now, he’s all Changbin’s. Changbin doesn’t think he’ll be able to last long. 

Sure enough, it seems like no time at all before he feels the familiar tightening in his stomach, flushing as he realizes how quickly he’s been brought to the edge. “J-Jinnie,” he stammers. 

Hyunjin tightens around him, giving him a soft smile. “It’s okay. You can cum, hyung.” 

And that’s all it takes for Changbin to cum inside the condom, moaning out a broken approximation of Hyunjin’s name. He thrusts his hips a few more times, riding it out, before shame kicks in and his shoulders tense up. 

“Relax,” Hyunjin murmurs, reaching up to cup his face with his free hand. 

“But you didn’t—” 

“It’s okay.” Hyunjin pulls up on his own dick, moaning shamelessly as he strokes himself. Changbin moves his hand to cover Hyunjin’s, wanting to do it for him instead. His hands are so much smaller than Hyunjin’s, and the size difference is apparent the moment he touches him. Even still, Hyunjin lets out a soft little moan, letting Changbin move their hands together to stroke him off. 

Hyunjin is beautiful when he’s close to cumming, his eyes scrunched up and his pretty lips parted to let out a string of moans. His thighs are trembling, still locked around Changbin’s legs. 

“Cum for me?” Changbin asks, and Hyunjin does, spilling all over their hands and his own stomach. 

His legs finally fall from around Changbin, and Changbin collapses on top of him, panting as he struggles to catch his breath. It feels like several long seconds pass before Changbin comes back to earth enough to process what just happened. 

“Fuck,” Changbin groans. 

Hyunjin lets out another giggle. “Yeah.” 

Changbin looks at him, long hair messy and splayed across the pillows, eyes bright and smile dazed but sated. He’s beautiful. And Changbin is the one who did that. “Should we talk? About...” 

“About what?” Hyunjin asks, wiping his hand off on his chest. It doesn’t do much good, aside from drawing Changbin’s attention. “That was fun, hyung. Was it for you?” 

Changbin nods, slowly pulling out so he can take the condom off. Hyunjin winces, and Changbin feels a little bad. “It was, yeah.” He ties the condom up and throws it into the trashcan beside his bed. 

“Then we’re good,” Hyunjin says easily. Is it that easy? “I like you, and you like me, and we had sex. What more is there to talk about?” 

The future, Changbin thinks, or what this means for their friendship. 

He lays back down next to Hyunjin, and Hyunjin snuggles close, resting his head in the crook of Changbin’s neck. All he knows is that he likes Hyunjin, and the feeling is mutual. And this, much like everything else with Hyunjin so far, just feels natural. Maybe the rest doesn’t matter, after all. He knows how he feels. Maybe he should trust his heart. 

“I love you,” he says softly, without thinking. 

Hyunjin smiles, pecking his lips. “I love you too.” 


End file.
